1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of line cutting equipment. More specifically the present invention relates to a cut line cutter for cutting an elongate member or line such as KEVLAR™ line, steel braid, steel monofilament and virtually all other types of line, cleanly, and over a long reach without loss of mechanical advantage. The cutter includes a guide structure preferably in the form of a guide tube having a tube longitudinal axis and having a tube proximal end and a tube distal end with a tube distal edge, a segment of the tube distal edge being beveled to define a guide structure cutting edge in the form of a tube cutting edge along the guide tube inner diameter and an opposing segment defining a tube distal end proximal recess which is proximally recessed relative to the tube cutting edge. The line cutter further includes a line engaging structure slidable within the guide tube for engaging a segment of line, and includes a displacement mechanism for displacing the line engaging structure relative to the tube cutting edge together with a segment of line retained within the line engaging structure into sheering contact with the tube cutting edge. The tube distal end proximal recess permits a segment of line retained within the line engaging structure to move proximally past the tube cutting edge so that the line abuts the tube distal end only at the tube cutting edge during line cutting.
The line engaging structure preferably is a slide shaft having a shaft longitudinal axis and having a lateral line engaging passageway for receiving a segment of line generally perpendicular to the slide shaft longitudinal axis, the slide shaft being retained within the guide tube to be slidable along the slide shaft and guide tube longitudinal axes, so that the line engaging passageway and a segment of line within the line engaging passageway are slidable past and immediately adjacent to the tube cutting edge with a clearance of at most 0.015 inches to produce a sheering action with a clean cut and minimal wear to the tube cutting edge. Although 0.015 is the preferred maximum clearance, the preferred or optimum clearance or tolerance between the line engaging passageway and tube cutting edge is 0.010 inches. The line engaging passageway preferably is a line engaging notch which is cut into the side of the slide shaft and is angled distally, although a second version of the passageway is a bore following either a diametric path or the path of a geometric cord through the slide shaft. The guide tube and slide shaft can be made virtually as long as may be needed for great reach for specific uses without notable loss of mechanical advantage from displacement mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been cutting tools or cutters of various types and for specific uses. Conventional wire cutters are often used to cut KEVLAR™ line, for example, but this rapidly wears out the wire cutters. Other tools are used to cut lines of other materials, such as steel braid. A problem with existing cutters has been that no single cutter is suited to cutting all or most types of lines or filaments, so that a variety of tools must be purchased, stored and carried in tool boxes. Another problem is that the useful life of even the best suited tool, as noted, can be made short when cutting lines of certain compositions. Still another problem is that braided line can be mashed and frayed during cutting with conventional tools. Yet another problem is that lines located deep within a structure, system or machine either cannot be reached and cut at all without time consuming disassembly, or are difficult and awkward to reach.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a line cutter which cuts lines formed of a wide variety of hard and durable materials and compositions, including KEVLAR™, stainless steel braid and stainless steel monofilament, the three types of line which most prior cutting tools cannot cut, and which cuts such lines cleanly and without fraying.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a line cutter which easily slides over and along a line to the point to be cut, and so that cutter positioning can be done effortlessly and without looking closely.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a line cutter which provides an exceptionally large mechanical advantage so that the hardest and most durable lines can be cut with minimal force and effort.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a line cutter which easily strips insulation from a conductive core.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a line cutter which is compact, and shorter versions of which can be carried in most tool boxes, or in a holster.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a line cutter which is durable, reliable and relatively inexpensive to manufacture.